I'm still here
by DJ TammyKat
Summary: Leland, jims father, gose to a pub and finds a famous captain and sing on stage, a person also from his past. better then summary says. rating may go up
1. Still here

Ok now this is my first songfic. If you like this (please like it…for me…) have a look at some of my other story's.

Sitting in a pub on night, jims father, Leland, notices many things about a certain singer at the pub. This famous singer is not only a famous captain as well but is also the new captain of the Legacy. And he looks like some one from Leland's past.

I don't own the song "I'm still here" or anything relating to treasure planet but I do own a**_ HUGE_** cat collection.

*

*

*

*

Chapter 1---Memories**

Leland shivered as he walked along the docks. 'It was a pretty cold night for this time of year' Leland mused to himself 'almost as cold as the nights back on mon…'Leland stopped walking. He actually shocked himself by thinking of his old life back on montrosser. He hung his head in shame at the thought of his family. He had it all, a loving wife, a nice house, and a son. Leland thought of his son, he barely knew his own kid, he was hardly home, he couldn't even remember what his boy looked like. He sighed and lifted his head to look at the ships docking and leaving. He had it all yet he throw it away, now as he thought back at it he couldn't even remember why he left. He shuddered as a cool breeze swept into his coat. He scanned the area for shelter and was rewarded with a costly looking bar down the road. He hurried down to it and stood at the entrance for a moment, he snorted when he saw that the pub had an admission fee. He had money on him but wasn't sure whether he was willing to pay for a bit of warmth. "here for the kid?" a ruff voice behind him spoke jerking him back to reality. Leland spun around to see the doorman standing by him "what kid?" Leland asked Suspicily. "I dunno. Some famous singer and captain kid, pretty impressive actually, only 17 and he's a fully licensed captain." The other male replied. Leland was taken back **"17?"** "yup, started at 15 at the college and graduated 3 years early." Leland, captain himself, was very impressed "this I gotta see." He said, paying for entry. 

*

*

*  
*

To his disappointment as he walked in the introductions where already done and the kid was already on stage, sitting in the middle with a guitar. Leland found a seat by the bar, sat down, and had a good look at the teen up on stage. He had a pretty good built body, dark brown hair cut in an undercut style with a plait at the back, and eyes that look blue one moment the turn brown or grey the next. The teen looked familiar but Leland couldn't place where he had seen the youth before. Without any more delays the boy started playing the opening cords to his song. Leland froze at the music. The tune was the same as the lullaby he used to play for Jim when he was a small child on his harmonica. But how did this boy know the tune. Unless… Leland gave himself a small shake and brought his attention back to the boy on stage as the youth started to sing

*

*

*

*

**_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard_**

**_Or a moment that's held to your arms_**

**_and what do you think you ever say_**

**_I won't listen anyway you will know me_**

**_and I'll never be what you want, me to be_**

The boy stared at the floor as he continued the song

**_And what do you think you'd understand_**

**_I'm a boy no, I'm a man_**

**_you can take me and throw me away_**

**_and how can you learn what's never shown_**

**_yeah, you stand here on your own_**

**_They don't know me, cause I'm not here_**

The youth closed his eyes as if trying to stop the people watching him for some reason

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_wanna touch things I don't feel_**

**_wanna hold on and feel I belong_**

**_and how can the world want me to change_**

**_they're the one's that stay the same_**

**_they don't know me, cause I'm not here_**

He reopened his eyes, yet they seemed to glisten in the light

**_And you see the things they'll never see_**

**_all you wanted I could be_**

**_now you know me and I'm not afraid_**

**_and I wanted to tell you who I am_**

**_can you help me be a man_**

**_they cant break me, as long as I know who I am_**

****

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_wanna touch things I don't feel_**

**_wanna hold on and feel I belong_**

**_and how can the world want me to change_**

**_they're the one's that stay the same_**

**_they can't see me, but I'm still here_**

The boy looked up and looked around the audience, for a second his eyes seem to linger on Leland

**_They can't tell me who to be_**

**_cause, I'm not what they see_**

**_yeah, the world is still sleeping_**

**_while I keep on dreaming from me_**

**_and their word's are just whispers of lies that I'll never believe..._**

at that moment tears where silently falling down his face, unnoticed by him, as he continued the song normally

**_And I want a moment to be real_**

**_wanna touch things that I don't feel_**

**_wanna hold on and feel I belong_**

**_and how can you say I never change_**

**_they're the one's that stay the same_**

**_they don't know me but I'm still here_**

****

**_I'm the one, cause I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_I'm still here_**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

With that he finished the song, gave a small bow and left the stage. Leland applauded as well but his mind was else where. All his Suspicions where confirmed by the announcer cheering into the mike "there you go ladies and gentle men, the captain of the L.S Legacy and new found fame singer, JIM HAWKINS"

*

*

*

*

TBC

*

*

*

*

if you like this Fic pleeeeeeze review for me. I wont continue without at lease one review. So send ideas, insults and flames to me so I get the idea to A) continue B)stop this fic or C) find a new job ^__^


	2. confronting

Ok now this is my first songfic. If you like this (please like it…for me…) have a look at some of my other story's.

Sitting in a pub on night, jims father, Leland, notices many things about a certain singer at the pub. This famous singer is not only a famous captain as well but is also the new captain of the Legacy. And he looks like some one from Leland's past.

I don't own the song 'Face the truth' by Rufio or anything belonging to treasure planet … but I saw jims right on eBay so I'm bidding. (_Jim-WOT…SOMEONE HELP ME_)

*

*

*

*

Chapter 1---confronting**

"there you go ladies and gentle men, the captain of the L.S Legacy and new found fame singer, JIM HAWKINS" the announcer cheered into the mike. Leland was still watching the door on the side of the stage where Jim had gone. He knew even before the announcer yelled his name that the youth was his son. Leland ran everything over in his head. The appearance, the lullaby, the eyes all proved it was Jim. But the words of the song is what really got Leland. He knew that Jim had wrote the song about him leaving. It had to be, the words fitted exactly. Without further to do, Leland rose to his feet and walked to the door. As he stood in front of it so many thoughts ran thru his head. What can he say to Jim, If Jim even let him see  him, let alone talk to him. Leland inhaled deeply then walk thru the door.

*

*

*

*

Leland could hear Jim playing another song as he walked down the hall way. he stopped out side the door to listen for a while

**_You take a look around. _**

**_You don't like what you see. _**

**_There's people you don't know. _**

**_But you know they care. _**

****

**_It's been so long since you've heard the hurting words. _**

**_I care for you, and it's right this time. _**

**_Forget your past, and see what is now. _**

**_Even if you don't want to, you gotta face the truth. _**

**_You gotta face the truth. _**

****

Leland stood still letting the words soak thru him, as he listened a single tear slowly ran down the side of his face

**_You take a look around. _**

**_You don't like what you see. _**

**_There's people you don't know. _**

**_But you know they care. _**

****

**_*You wait to say good-bye. _**

**_"Someday" may come along. _**

**_Not thinking of reality. _**

**_You make the most of your lies. _**

**_A broken heart comes crashing down. _**

**_And you're stabbed from behind. _**

**_Not willing to admit the truth? _**

**_Just face the truth.*_**

****

**_You gotta face the truth... _**

****

Leland peered thru the door to see Jim sitting at a ratty looking make-up desk, with a far away look in his eyes, as he strummed away on his guitar

****

**_You take a look around. _**

**_You don't like what you see. _**

**_There's people you don't know. _**

**_Why don't you care? _**

****

**_*You wait to say good-bye. _**

**_"Someday" may come along. _**

**_Not thinking of reality. _**

**_You make the most of your lies. _**

**_A broken heart comes crashing down. _**

**_And you're stabbed from behind. _**

**_Not willing to admit the truth? _**

**_Just face the truth. *_**

****

**_Why don't you care? _**

****

**_*You wait to say good-bye. _**

**_"Someday" may come along. _**

**_Not thinking of reality. _**

**_You make the most of your lies. _**

**_A broken heart comes crashing down. _**

**_And you're stabbed from behind. _**

**_Not willing to admit the truth? _**

**_Why don't you care?*_**

*

*

*

*

"what do you think your doing chump" a voice behind Leland growled as he was spun around to face a tall, tough looking guard towering above him. Before Leland could even answer Jim opened up his door "Is there a problem here Bruce?" Jim queried looking at Leland. "humph, this lowlife was peeping thru your door, thought he was another one of them pirates that was after ya last time." Giving Leland a small shake by his shoulder. "what… no… I'm no pirate...I'm his…" Leland spluttered but was cut off by Bruce "then what was your business peering thru jims door then, hey?" he growled "put him down B" Jim calmly demanded to his bodyguard. Bruce looked shocked for a moment but did as Jim requested. Leland and Jim looked at each other for a while before Jim  asked him into his room. When all three of them where in his room Jim shut the door, then turned to glare at Leland. "what the HELL are you doing here!" Jim yelled at his father. Leland was taken back a bit "Jim… I didn't know you where here, but when I saw you I wanted to talk to you" "well" Jim replied "I don't want to talk to you. You took off and left me and mum alone. You didn't say goodbye or anything. You just took off and you didn't care about what you did to mum or me, you just DIDN'T **CARE" **Jim yelled at Leland. Leland looked down at the floor "Jim…I" he started but was cut off by Jim "SHUT UP." He yelled "I DON"T WANT TO TALK TO YOU" Leland looked up at Jim and saw a few tears fall down his face "Jim, I'm your father…" he stated back at Jim "NO" Jim cut him off again. Jim got control of himself and said calmly "no" he looked right into Leland's eyes "I don't have a father" Leland stepped back at these words. They both stared at each other and the silence wasn't broken  until the bomb hidden in the building went off. Leland was thrown back wards and was instantly pinned down by a beam fallen onto his legs. Leland ignored the pain as he searched for his son. His heart almost froze at the sight. Jim had a deep cut on his head and a piece of wood stabbed right thru his shoulder, but that wasn't what froze Leland, it was the gang of people standing in the doorway. Jim's body guard amongst them, smirking at the sight. One of the people stepped forward "sssso this is the cabin boy I've heard about" the spider like thing hissed walking over to Jim, who was unconscious at the moment. "how could my brother be killed by sssssuch a pathetic being" it stated, giving Jim a hard kick in the rib. Jim groaned but didn't wake, the spider smirked over at Leland "thisss could be fun" it hissed evilly picking up Jim by his neck.

*

*

*

* 

TBC

LoL evil, EVIL, **EVIL** LoL****

Please review for me.


	3. hiding the truth

Before I say anything else thanx every much **_cammy-world666 _**for the reviews. You're a doll honey.

Ok now this is my first songfic. If you like this (please like it…for me…) have a look at some of my other story's.

Sitting in a pub on night, jims father, Leland, notices many things about a certain singer at the pub. This famous singer is not only a famous captain as well but is also the new captain of the Legacy. And he looks like some one from Leland's past.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALRIGHTY THEN

I just wanna say I own everything, EVERYTHING I TELL YOU. (lawyers zoom in from every directions) AAAARGH 

I don't own Treasure planet or its relations or the song 'Family portrait' by pink. Help! Attack of the lawyers!    X___X

*

*

*

chapter 2= Hiding the truth

*

*

*

Leland was sitting in the hull of the ship, tied up, looking at the unconscious form that was his son. He sighed inwardly. Every now and then a pirate came and got jim and would return him ½ an hour later more beaten then before. Every time Jim started to wake fully another pirate would come by. They had been there for around two days Leland reckoned. He sighed again. Just then Jim started to move again. Leland looked over in concern "Jim, lad? Are you ok" he asked his son. Jim sat up with great difficulty. His hands where bound behind his back but his legs were fine. He looked around before staring at Leland. "what happened" he asked slowly. Leland sighed yet again. He was not looking forward to answering any question about what happened, but at least Jim was talking to him. "a bomb went off in the building. Pirates have taken us aboard their ship, and you my by, are their favorite punching bag" Jim smirked "lucky me" Leland gave a small laugh. "jims smirk fell as he looked at his fathers' leg "it's broken!" Jim exclaimed, Leland looked down at his leg in mild surprise. "yeah happened when the bomb went off. But look at yourself kiddo. A overgrown splinter in your arm, gashes all over you, dislocated arm plus them out there beating you as well" Jim smiled again "all in a days work" he walked over to his dad and sat down beside him. "so" Leland said trying to cover the awkward silence "your a singer **_and_**a captain. Pretty impressive at the age of 17" Jim smiled at this "yeah. And to think I became a captain due to a treasure map." "map?" Leland looked very confused, Jim laughed and told him the whole storey. Him and his dad got along fine, swapping stories and such, until Jim became quiet "dad" he said after a while "why did you leave?" Leland closed his eye, he had been dreading this question. He sat and thought of the day he left.

*

*

*

*

***_FLASH BACKS_***

Jim sitting on the stairs late at nigh, watching his parents fight, tears falling down his pale face. Sarah smash a glass on the floor swearing at Leland, before he slapped her face, and walked away

**_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you said_**

*Jim begging his dad to take him sailing, Leland ignores him, as Sarah asks what's the matter they start yelling at each other again. Leland goes to pull Jim onto the boat but Sarah pulls Jim towards her and holds him in a hug. Leland glares at her before turning and leaving without a word*

**_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family_**

Jim making a boat that he got for a Christmas present. His dad walks in ignoring Jim as he shows him the boat, and goes straight upstairs. And the yelling starts yet again. Jim looks at the clock. Its 1:00 in the morning

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave_**

**_Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound                                                                                                                      Make mama stop cryin, cos I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurt you, but remember I love you, too  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, _**

**_but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_**

Jim sits outside by himself. Leland walks up and sits next to him. Jam looks over at his dad then gets up and walks away.

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave_**

Jim sits for a photo with his mom and dad, happy that his dad is home for his birthday. Later when Jim goes to show Leland a cool present he realizes that Leland has yet again left.

**_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name_**

**_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally_**

Leland walks down the boardwalk towards his boat. He had told Sarah that he was leaving and not coming back thou he couldn't give a reason. He touched his check where Sarah had slapped him, shock his head and continued walking

**_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend, act like it comes naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)_**

Leland heard Jim yelling out to him to stop, it hurt him to hear that for some reason, but he kept walking. He stated the engine and took off. As he looked in his rear view mirror he saw the reflection of Jim stand at the end of the walkway. Screaming at him to turn around.

**_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone_**

*

*

*

*  
"dad?" Jim asked looking over at his dad. Leland opened his eyes "I don't know Jim, I just don't know" at that moment the door slammed open. "well it ssssseems that cabin boy issss awake now" the figure hiss. Jims' eyes widened "what the…" he whispered. The spider thing chuckled. "no I'm not him. You killed him that night years ago. I'm some one worsssse" the thing  hissed as he walked over to the two sibling before him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


	4. wow

wow, what can I say people.

I disappear 3 years ago, I totally forgot I had an account on here till I search for a story I used to read, and I find **PEOPLE ARE STILL REVIEWING ME **

super huge happy dance

Since I do have these fans lying around, I guess I better start finishing these stories ey? Just letting you know, I will start with 'Love Struck Down' then, (_or at the same time_), I will do LXG ending part two or whatever called it, I better give it a name :P

Anyway, for everyone who has waited the last 3 years, **I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER BABY**!!!! (and so will the storys soon :P)


End file.
